Handheld work apparatuses including a combustion engine customarily have one or more removable covers in order to permit maintenance and cleaning of the components of the work apparatus. Removable covers of this type are known, for example, for the air filter box. By removal of the air filter box cover, the air filter is accessible and can be cleaned and optionally exchanged. The cylinder may also require cleaning, in particular the cooling ribs of the cylinder. The cylinder is therefore also frequently arranged under a removable cover. For easy accessibility of the spark plug, the spark plug may also be arranged under a cover of the work apparatus. The spark plug can be arranged here, for example, under the same cover as the cylinder or as the air filter. It is known to configure closures of this type with a rotatable actuating element.